I Just Want You for My Own
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: "I would be honored to be your date, Goblin Prince." In which there is a Christmas ball, Rumpel needs a favor, and true love wins out. Golden Queen. Part of a continuing crossover with Labyrinth.


Author's Note: Merry Christmas my fellow Golden Queen shippers! I wasn't sure if inspiration would cooperate in time to write a piece for the holidays, but luckily: this idea struck at just the right time. My favorite verse to write for my OTP is the crossover one with Labyrinth, mainly because I get to write Jareth and even include a little Jareth/Sarah (I need to properly write them one day). A reader mentioned in a comment on another piece that they would like to see Rum and Regina's first Christmas together, and while this technically isn't their _first_ , as it takes place roughly a year and a half into Regina's apprenticeship, it IS the important turning point in their relationship. I also make some references to actual fairy lore regarding Jareth's kingdom, so any mythology buffs like myself may find that fun.

By the way: although I'm open to prompts, there are certain things that I will never EVER write. The main thing being hate-sex. Nothing against it, but I prefer my OTPs as ones who share a mutual respect, which I believe Rum and Regina are capable of (it just may take forever to get there).

I hope you all enjoy this and have a Happy New Year ^_^ I am not planning to return to these two till next year, so this is my final piece for them for 2016.

* * *

I Just Want You for My Own

Since becoming Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice, Regina had grown used to the impromptu visit from her goblin mentor.

Still: nothing quite prepared her for him leaping out from her wardrobe on Christmas Eve, panic etched on his striking features.

The Queen, who was sitting at her vanity and braiding her hair, yelped at the unexpected intrusion, and she crossed her hand over her rapidly beating heart before exclaiming: "Rumpel! What in the realms are you doing here?"

He crossed over to where she still sat, knelt down before her and then took his hands within his. "I need a favor."

She couldn't help the fact that her breath hitched at the action, for his pose was essentially that of one proposing marriage. She coughed lightly to clear her throat and then gave him her full attention. "What is it?"

"You know how Jareth likes to throw a Christmas Ball?"

At the mention of the goblin king, who was Rumpel's half-brother, Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Jareth likes to throw balls for _everything_."

"Yes, but this one…" he trailed off, his gaze darting away from hers. "Gods this is highly embarrassing."

"Rumpel: if you want me to go to this ball with you, then the answer is yes," Regina chuckled. "I've been looking for an excuse to get out of the annual Christmas gala that Leopold holds anyway. It all becomes a celebration for that insipid child of his," her expression darkened a bit.

"It's a little more than just attending the ball," Rumpelstiltksin elaborated. "Jareth gets it into his head that it's excuse to try to match me up with every eligible goblin princess he can find and, well…I might have told him that I was seeing someone." He finally met her eyes again, guilt apparent on his face. "I couldn't help it…he becomes so nosey about my private life around this time of year. I think it's because it's when he misses Sarah the most."

Though she was a bit floored over what he was asking of her, her features softened a little at the mention of his sibling's own complicated love-life. "So...basically you want us to act like we're romantically involved?"

He nodded rapidly, but was quick to add: "It's just for a few hours; long enough to get him off my back until next year."

Regina reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I would be honored to be your date, Goblin Prince."

Relief flooded his face and he surprised her entirely by tugging her into a fierce hug, which caused them to both lose their balance and topple to the floor.

There was laughter as they attempted to untangle themselves, but it proved more difficult than they expected and resulted in Regina half-on-top of Rumpelstiltskin with their faces extremely close together.

Her heart began to beat wildly again due to his proximity, and nearly jumped out of her chest when he caressed over her cheek tenderly. "I'll owe you one for this."

"You owe me a few times over by now," she murmured, leaning towards him by instinct.

His eyes searched hers for a long moment before he tangled his fingers into her hair and drew her down for a kiss.

It was unlike any other she had experienced: filled with passion and promise and to her utter astonishment: love. She had given up hope of having that again after Daniel's death, but now: there was a chance.

Moaning, Regina pressed closer, nipping and teasing at Rumpelstiltskin's lips as the embrace deepened and turned far more fervent.

She grasped at his waistcoat, a startled gasp escaping when he twisted and trapped her under his welcome weight.

She began to undo the buttons to his vest as his lips strayed from hers and gained purchase on her neck. "Rumpel…"

He pulled back to stare at her, breathing heavily. "Am I rushing things?"

She laughed. "Yes, but I don't care. You just granted my Christmas wish."

"Oh?" he arched a brow. "And what was it you wished for?"

"You…I just wanted you," she mumbled, dragging him back to her level for a kiss that proved how much she had.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke to the sight of Rumpelstiltskin propped up on one elbow, gazing at her.

The sheets of the bed were pooled around his waist, baring a leanly muscled torso, and the gold that dusted his skin shimmered slightly in the morning light.

She sighed happily, stretched against him and then whispered: "Good morning. Merry Christmas."

He grinned. "Merry Christmas."

"So…what time is this ball?"

"Oh we can arrive whenever we wish," Rumpelstiltskin ruffled at her hair, which was falling in tousled waves around her shoulders. "After all, Jareth can alter time."

She smirked and leaned up to touch her lips to his. "Good, because I'm not quite ready to leave this bed yet."

The kiss he gave her in response told her that he was of the same mindset.

* * *

When they finally made it out of bed, it was close to noon. However thanks to Rumpelstiltskin's magic: the couple was ready in mere minutes.

As an additional present: the goblin prince provided his love with a resplendent gown of silver and white velvet.

He modeled the dress after his personal favorite: which covered her entirely in the front, but dipped fairly low in the back. The long sleeves were embellished with delicate lace, and to complete the lovely picture that she made: he added a tiara of diamonds to her hair, which he insisted that she wear down.

His outfit complimented hers as it was identical in color. He had opted for more traditional attire befitting goblin royalty: a silver tailcoat that was covered in glittering jewels over a white poet's shirt, silver cravat and black pants. To finish off the look: he wore a pair of black boots.

Once they were set to leave, Rumpelstiltskin extended his arm to Regina, who accepted with a smile, and then they disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina stared in awe after they arrived in the ballroom of Jareth's castle. The best way to describe the party was lavish, and perhaps even that wasn't sufficient.

"Everything is so…so…" she tried to find the right word.

"Covered in glitter?" Rumpelstiltskin offered.

She gave him a look. "No. Beautiful."

"Jareth does have an eye for the aesthetic," Rumpel nodded, surveying their surroundings.

Regina's gaze fell upon a large table covered in food, and her stomach grumbled, as she had skipped breakfast.

She was about to grab a delicious looking peach when her companion's hand shot out to stop her. "Don't."

She looked at her lover quizzically, alarmed at the serious note in his voice. "Why not?"

"The peaches here are like the pomegranates in the Underworld. Eat even the tiniest bit and you're stuck here forever. Jareth puts them out in hopes that Sarah will return."

The explanation was equal parts creepy and sad, and she hastily put the fruit back. "Is it just the peaches or is everything cursed?"

Rumpelstiltskin picked up a roll and handed it to her with a smile. "Just the peaches, luckily. Jareth isn't that cruel."

"Is that really what you think of me, dear brother?"

They both jumped at Jareth literally appearing out of thin air.

The handsome King was dressed in an outfit identical to Rumpel's, only the color of the coat was a deep blue.

His wheat-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a few strands that were tinted with blue framed his face attractively.

"I get that the dramatic entrances kind of come with the territory, but is it _really_ necessary to scare people half to death?" Rumpelstiltskin groused, edging closer to Regina.

Jareth smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? I have a flair for it."

Rumpelstiltskin glared but gestured at his date. "You've already met Regina."

"Yes, and each time, you seem to grow lovelier," pouring on the charm, Jareth took one of the Queen's hands and kissed it gallantly.

She blushed. "A pleasure as always, Jareth."

"So _you're_ the one who finally ensnared my baby brother's heart? I should have guessed," Jareth grinned, his sharp canines flashing in the light. "I thought it would be another millennia or so before he settled down."

"Don't start," Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes.

"What?I'm happy for you," Jareth chuckled. "And who knows? In a few years-time I might actually have some nieces and nephews to dote on."

They both colored significantly.

"It's uh…it's a bit soon to even consider that," Rumpel looked over at Regina with as apologetic an expression as he could. "After all, we just began officially courting. One thing at a time."

"Well, again: I'm delighted for you both," Jareth clapped his hand against Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder in camaraderie, which caused him to relax a bit and smile slightly.

Before anything more could be said, however, the King's attention was drawn towards the entrance to the ballroom, and he froze on the spot.

Regina followed Jareth's line of sight to see that there was a stunningly beautiful young woman with dark hair, standing in the doorway, wearing a shimmering white gown.

"Is…is that?" she nudged at Rumpelstiltskin, who was also looking at the new arrival.

Her love nodded. "Yes, that's Sarah."

Neither of them had ever seen Jareth move so quickly.

Sarah, apparently, wasn't quite prepared for it either, as she squeaked in surprise when she was swept into the Goblin King's arms and kissed _very_ soundly.

Regina shook her head, amusement crossing her lovely features. "It looks like I'm not the only one who got exactly what they wanted this Christmas."

"I…may have done a bit of persuading to get Sarah to give him a second chance. After all: true love should be fought for," Rumpelstiltskin confessed, his gaze locking with hers.

"Yes it should," she grinned, nodding, and then tugged him out towards the dance floor.

He cast one final glace at his older brother and his paramour – who were still rather preoccupied with each other – smiled as well, and happily indulged his own true love in a waltz.

After all: there was much to celebrate.

The End


End file.
